Stats
Stats are an important concept to understand before you can fully appreciate your character on Realms of Hell. While much of the knowledge gained about stats comes from a lot of playing and making different characters to compare strengths, the following will help explain the basics of which each stat does. How to Stat You are given 56 stat points that you can distribute anywhere you want to. The best strategy is: 1. Determine what are the primary stats that your class requires. These are often discussed under the class' individual page. * Make sure you understand what each stat is responsible for (explained below). 2. Pick a race that has stat bonuses that favor the needs of your character. Remember that humans are very customizable, but come with a cost. * Just because a race penalizes on a primary stat for your class does not mean it is not a good race to choose for your class. Just make sure that the trade-offs are worth it. 3. Pour points into the stats that control primary skills needed for survival. 4. If the stats are non-essential to your class (ie. DEX for mage), it is best to distribute the lowest possible stat points to it: 3. 5. Don't be afraid to be adventurous with the way you stat your character (just make sure you don't sacrifice the important stats either). Some of the most powerful players are ones that follow a more unconventional route: more STR on a mage, CON on a cleric, the possibilities are endless! 6. Use the Statfinder to view how effective your stats are in the long run. Some Basics Before you decide to create a character, here is a quick introduction to the significance of each stat. Remember that these are merely the tip of the iceberg; certain stats may play other roles for damage and skills, depending on what your class is. Further information about this can be found on specific class pages. Strength Strength (STR) determines how hard you hit, based on intricate formulas that will calculate your final attack power. Regardless of what class you are, STR will always play a role in the physical damage you do. Furthermore, it affects the limit of inventory weight you can carry (but is different from bulk). Dexterity Dexterity (DEX) generally affects your chance to hide and dodge, although both of these skills also depend on your class' natural ability to do so. Yet, DEX is an important stat for classes that involve stealth and those that known to be more agile by nature. It plays a large role in the success of their skills. Constitution For all classes, constitution (CON) will raise the amount of HP gained per level. The gains can be can be observed through trial-and-error in the Statfinder. Another side effect of CON is the amount/rate of HP regained: with a lower CON, you might only get 1 HP back slowly at a time. A character with higher CON may regain 8 HP per tick at a faster rate. Furthermore, having CON will make you less vulnerable to becoming diseased or poisoned. Intelligence Intelligence (INT) is the most important attribute for casting classes. The more INT one has, the longer the stun spell will last, the more successful you will be at casting on mobs, the more bonus you will receive for spell damage (though magic skill weighs more in determination of damage than the INT bonus). Piety Most importantly, piety (PTY) controls how quickly you regain MP. It also increase your ability to search, aside from the innate ability to do so determined by your class. For classes considered as healers, higher PTY will aid you in benefiting more from the healing bonus.